


Shuffled

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers Mansion, Drabbles, Fangirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few mini-drabbles, written while listening to my music on shuffle. Possible continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffled

*Paralyzer – Finger Eleven*

Yes, this is definitely something anybody else would consider a difficult situation. Not me though, I just see it as a delicate one. Not that there isn't danger involved…because there is definitely danger involved. Danger is always involved when Loki is concerned. And Loki has definitely played a rather large part in this. A very large part, and the worst part is that I can barely remember anything. It's slowly coming back to me, but still. Sleeping with the Norse god of chaos, not to mentions your team mate's younger brother, is something that most consider to be noteworthy. And it definitely was. Everything suddenly came slamming into me with full force, and I realized how delicate this situation really was.

*Blister In the Sun – Violent Femmes*

Oh, he was so going to die for this. Stark was not going to spend one more minute wasting air if I have anything to say with it. I mean, I have been drugged before and I am no stranger to waking up in unknown locations…but this was taking it to a new level. Stark randomly decided that the quarters provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. were not worthy of people of such caliber as the avengers and such decided to move us all into one of his various mansions.

*Message In A Bottle – The Police*

I don't even know how I got here. Well, he knew the how…he just hadn't quite come to terms with it. And it really was all quite sudden. I mean, he hadn't necessarily been awake very long before he was shoved into the Avenger's initiative. It helped a bit though, at least that was the opinion that he held…and he was sticking to it. It was somewhat familiar territory, very different, but it had some semblance of familiarity. The idea of war and being shoved into position of captain, well…one could almost call it therapeutic. Because, well…he was known as Captain American again; he didn't have to go and try to make a way for himself as Steve Rodgers. Which, looking back on the amount of surveillance he was under…that was never a very likely option. But, he was fine with it, because he now had some type of stability, and a team that he was starting to consider his family.

*Coming Undone – Korn*

That's enough for today. It really was…but I suppose that minds don't work normally when in the presence of one as awesome as himself. Because really….he was the awesome of the awesome. And he knew it too. And so did Loki…well Loki better know. After all, he was treated to an oh-so impressive display just moments before. And it really was impressive, I didn't think there were even that many fangirls out there. And some of them were smoking hot. And even better; a lot of them were all made up to look like Loki. I don't think it could have gotten any better than that. Well, it didn't…it only got worse. It seems that as united as they were to see Loki, they were all split as to who Loki should be paired with. I happen to say that I was totally on the side of the girls who called themselves the 'FrostIron attackers' or some other shit like that. I mean, Loki was fi-ine. And I would be lying if I said I didn't want a piece of him.


End file.
